Nilsa Bonetti, 'Wikipedia' page
as from Wikipedia, the online encyclopedia c. 1999 Nilsa Angelica Maria Bonetti (born 3 March 1984) is a gymnast from the British Paradise Islands. She is noted for being a close friend of Lady Kimberley Cavaliere and for participating on the territory’s women’s gymnastics team attending the 1998 Commonwealth Games at Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Personal information * Full name: Nilsa Angelica Maria Bonetti * Birthdate: 3 March 1984 * Birthplace: Hurricane Hole, British Paradise Islands * Parents: Michael Bonetti; Maria Bonetti * Nationality: Paradisian citizen * Residence: Somerset Township, Eden I. * Height: 160 cm ft 3 in * Weight: 49 kg lb * Ethnic background: Italian, English * Religion: Roman Catholic * Occupation: gymnast, surfer * School: North Eden High School, Eden Island, BPI * Sport: artistic gymnastics Early life Bonetti was born at Mercy Hospital in Hurricane Hole. Her father, Michael, an Australian native of Italian extraction, is a currency trader with Dewey Wright Pinton in Hurricane Hole. Her mother, Maria, is the daughter of an RAF pilot stationed in the Paradise Islands during the 1939-1945 War and is a housewife and social volunteer. Bonetti has a younger sister, Lisa. Bonetti attended Oxmead School in Somerset, Eden Island, where she met (then the Hon.) Kimberley Cavaliere. The two girls became fast friends and both took dancing and tumbling lessons together before joining the North Eden High School gymnastics team in September 1995. Bonetti and Lady Kimberley became the youngest first-string members of the NEHS primary competition roster. Gymnastics work Historically, Bonetti’s forte has been on vault. However it was her exceptionally consistent performances on uneven bars that earn her a place with the newly-formed British Paradise Islands Olympic Committee (BPIOC)’s junior-level women’s gymnastics programme in 1998. 1998 Commonwealth Games In June 1998, Bonetti qualified for the BPIOC’s primary team by scoring 6th in the BPI all-around qualifying event. The 1998 squad was the BPIOC’s first team to attend a major international competition, participating in the XVI Commonwealth Games at Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. A primary team of seven girls, none yet aged 17, including Gwendolyn Dahl and Cavaliere, turned in a 7th-place team finish, surprising the field. Aged 14, Bonetti stood 7th in balance beam, 9th in floor exercises, 11th in vault and 12th in uneven bars, with a standing of 11th in all-around. She was expected to be the team's top scorer on uneven bars but suffers an unfortunate fall (without injury) during the event finals. It was her only fall on the apparatus in either practice or competition in the entire Games. Olympic aspirations According Stephen Coe, BPIOC head coach for gymnastics, Bonetti is a contender for the Paradise Islands’ first Olympic team, to be present at the XXVII Olympic Games at Sydney. Other pursuits Bonetti enjoys playing the mock-warfare role-playing game Strategy, in which players assume military or other roles and develop schemes to defeat each other according to predetermined rules of engagement. The physically-rigourous game is very popular amongst young people in the BPI, where competition tournaments are common and medals and accolades awarded. Bonetti is considered a full-time member of her friend Lady Kimberley's Group Lavender and has participated in many regional island competitions. She is an accurate shot with a pellet-gun, a strong swimmer, an agile tree-climber, and a fast runner, making her indispensable in forward-combat operations. Bonetti also surfs regularly and has competed in the Paradise Invitational Surfing Championship, where she has been ranked as high as 3rd in the territory amongst girls aged 12-15. Her hobbies include swimming, cycling, stamp collecting and baking. See also Nilsa Bonetti, character PAGE IS UNDER REVISION, THE FOLLOWING TO BE MOVED TO SEPARATE PAGE Nilsa is a recurring character in the Paradise One and Paradise Two domains of the Two Paradises fiction/fantasy realm, as devised by Jonnie Comet. Perhaps alone amongst Lady Kimberley's friends, Nilsa has no feelings of envy or excessive awe about the life and liberties her wealthy, influential and titled best friend enjoys; she merely turns up at Camelot castle as though it were only any neighbour's house and her charming manners, sweet disposition and casual friendliness carry her. Also, she regularly joins Kimberley in nudism and has become a regular sight about the grounds of the estate. Like Lady Kimberley she is a proponent of the 'anime look', the style of wearing very short skirts with close-fitting tops and thigh-high hose. Lady Kimberley and Nilsa have each attended the other's church, even receiving Eucharist sacraments, which, though counter to both Anglican and Roman Catholic policy, is never contested in either place. Perhaps it is the association with Lady Kimberley, daughter of the earl, that intimidates both priests to overlook the denominational differences. Doc. 6.19.92. ©JCP Ltd